The new Lavandula cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Howard Bentley, in Wonga Park, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lavandula varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during October of 2008.
The parent varieties are both proprietary, undistributed seedlings from the inventor's own breeding program. The new variety was first selecteded in September of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Wonga Park, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was performed at a research greenhouse in Wonga Park, Australia in September of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through at least 6 successive generations.